A Permanent Change
by AnnualTrilogy
Summary: Rito is captured by Nemesis in their first meeting, What does she plan to do to him? And, will he ever be the same? (Oneshot!) AU of Chapter 24 of the Manga.


Hello everyone, This is my To Love-Ru story, i took it down for a while but now iv'e decided to re-upload it as a Oneshot since i honestly can't see myself ever continuing this story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru nor do i own To Love-Ru Darkness._

_A Permanent Change._

xXx

Yami was currently trying to pulverize Rito with what looked to be massive flails made out of her hair, this event was caused by a rather unpleasant collision with the young assassin.

Finally calming down after what seemed to be a minute or so of smashing the spiked balls into the ground surrounding Rito, making him dance on the spot. "...Listen to me Yuuki Rito"

"The Reality that you're my target hasn't changed" Yami began, "Don't forget that you're alive at my whim..."

Momo standing off in the background decided that she needed to say something to help Yami cool off "Ya-Yami-San Calm Down!" 'I... I knew it, she's dangerous' "It's not like Rito-San had any ill-intent" Momo said doing her best to defend Rito's case.

Before anything else could be said Mikan spoke up "That's right, I'm sorry Yami-San. Because i'm the one, who played Rito-San off you" Everything went quiet as she said this, a pin drop could've been heard from a mile away.

"But something is strange Yami-San..." 'Mikan' Said "You still think of Rito as your 'Target', " After saying this Mikan's skin turned from slightly tanned to a light brown "If he is your target, then you should just kill him already... I wonder why you haven't yet"

"Is your life in this town so important to you? Or is it because... what's important to you is 'Yuuki Rito' himself?"

Momo who had been paying attention in the sidelines, 'That isn't Mikan-San!, Is that... the transform ability...!?' She wondered.

Yami had been wondering something along the same line 'She's the same as Mea and I... but i feel an entirely different power...' Not long after she finally came to her conclusion "...I see, you finally made your entrance, Master Nemesis..."

"..Hu, at times like this... don't they say "Nice to meet you"? Those humans"

"It's just that iv'e left dealing with people to Mea, so i'm not familiar with such things..."

Yuuki Rito had now recovered from almost being killed by Yami to face the person who Mea regards as the absolute existence... Master Nemesis

"M...Master...?" He started "A little girl like that...!?" He said while standing up from the numerous small craters created by his misunderstanding with Yami earlier. Knowing his luck he managed to slip on one stones that had been created out of the pavement, doing what he usually did in situations like this he instinctively grabbed the first thing he could.

Unluckily for him his hands landed straight onto Nemesis' butt as he fell face first into her crotch, even Yami was surprised at such a turn in events

In a such a situation you'd expect Momo to be a little more worried for Rito's life, however she was thinking about how he did something like that to someone he'd never known "That's so sudden Rito-San!"

Rito quickly realizing what just happened quickly backed up, quickly sputtering out a "Sorry!" Nemesis on the other hand was surprised at how he even managed to get past her defenses quickly grabbed him by the face and said,

"You're not so bad, catching me of guard like that" Nemesis began "But... you're still foolish, I showed you just now Yuuki Rito"

Outward appearance has no meaning before the transform ability, as circumstances demand, you change your appearance to make the enemy let their guard down..." Displaying what she meant by enlarging her breasts to the size of Lala's "That itself, is the true power of a transformation weapon, right, Yuuki Rito?"

Rito's face had gone red as of now as her breasts were just about in his face, and from his recent fall he was certain that she wasn't wearing any panties, "Wha... Looking like that out in the streets...!"

"It doesn't matter..." Nemesis began "Aren't you the one who stripped me?" Now completely pulling Rito's face into her breasts "You wanted to taste it didn't you...? My body. "

As her breasts retracted to their normal size, or what anyone would presume their normal size, Rito was left with his mouth agape with his eyes wide open with what had just happened.

"Huhu... you really have a good expression on you..." "It's really arousing" She added seductively, "That's why Mea likes you"

"Did you know Rito? There exists two types of 'Destruction' "... "Physical Destruction and... Mental Destruction" Nemesis said "I love both of them but i'm especially fond of the latter..."

At this point she was climbing all over Rito's completely stunned body, letting her eyes fall on him for a minute before coming up with an idea "Should i train you as a pet?" She asked innocently yet seductively,

"T-Train Me?" Rito stuttered out.

"Yes indeed... i will give you every possible pain and pleasure... i'll turn you into a slave who'll climax just from being stepped on by me...!" She added with an evil tone behind her words, leaving a mental image in her own mind of how great it would be to have her own personal slave.

"Then i'll show you in that state to all your family and friends... Ohhh i'm getting aroused just by thinking about it"

'What is she thinking about?!' Momo and Rito though at the exact same time, Momo decided she should take action now as her whole harem plan could be in danger "Hold on there you!" She yelled clamping her hand down onto Nemesis' shoulder "If you do something like that to Rito-San i'll..." She couldn't finish her sentence as her tail had been hit very hard, this action causing her senses to black out this resulted in her becoming paralyzed for what would be a short amount of time.

"Hmm that should stop her for a while" Nemesis said, next she turned around to Rito. and delivered a light blow to the back of his head. As she went to pick him up she was interrupted by none other than Golden Darkness, "You should quit messing around" Yami said as she held a sword made of her hair against Nemesis' neck.

"Golden..." She said before the whole area was engulfed in a bright light, as the light had dissipated and Yami and Momo realized that She had now appeared on top of one of the many light poles in the area, with an unconscious Rito tucked under her arm, despite her size it seemed she was easily holding up the teenager with only one arm needed "I didn't come here to fight anyway" She began "I just wanted to say hi... and borrow Yuuki Rito for a while"

"Don't worry i will return him soon enough, i just want to have some bonding time with the future King of the Universe"

"To be honest i just want us to become friends, Golden Darkness, don't worry you'll get your 'target' back soon"

"Anyway when i get back i would finally like to see your true feelings" Nemesis added.

"That's right, Golden Darkness, you're already aware that "I'm not an existence who should be here" You understand that "One day i will have to leave" Even without being told by anyone" "You 'true self' is sleeping within the depths of your mind, is unconsciously noticing it" After saying this she paused for a while,

"Your true nature as a weapon that's incompatible with people..." Pausing yet again to add suspense.

"DARKNESS!"

This effectively stopped Yami in her tracks leaving her standing there as she thought over Nemesis' words.

Noticing someone from down the street, which Mea had mentioned to be one of Yuuki Rito's friend, she quickly escaped the scene via rooftop, with an unconscious Rito still tucked underneath her arm.

xXx

Yui Kotegawa had finished preparing herself and was currently making her way to the others, until she saw a practically lifeless Momo on the ground and an unmoving Yami staring off into the distance.

Quickly rushing over to the scene she saw a bunch of holes that had been carved into the pavement, it was obvious who had made these, that person being Yami, but the real question was _Why? _

"Momo-Chan! Yami-Chan, are you guys okay?!" She asked as she arrived at the scene, Momo now just recovering from her paralysis and being able to move her whole body and not just her eyes, quickly sat up and scanned the area for where the sound had come from, settling down slightly when she saw Yui "W-Where did she go?!" Momo asked desperately.

"Huh?" Was Yui's unintelligent response, "Where did who go?"

"Master Nemesis, she took Rito and left" Momo said, before realizing what happened "She took Rito! oh no, she's going to turn him into her personal slave or something i just know it " She began rambling on.

"Wait!, She took Rito?" Yui asked completely ignoring the whole slave comment.

During this whole debacle Yami had been strangely staring off into the distance, slowly whispering the word "Darkness" and the name "Yuuki Rito" to herself.

'Err... Yami-Chan are you okay?" she asked an un-responding Yami, hearing this finally brought her back to her senses "I'm fine, Kotegawa" She said obviously failing at hiding the lie.

"We should make our way back to the Summer Festival, to inform everyone of what is going on"

After a few minutes of walking the three had made their way to where the rest of the group was hanging out, Lala was the first to greet them "hey everyone!" She beamed out happily, she then quickly realized that someone was missing, she did a double take and realized that Rito was missing, "Eh, Where's Rito at?" She asked while checking out the area.

Momo decided that she should speak as Yami still appeared to have her head in this the clouds "A-About that... Master Nemesis kinda borrowed him for a while" Everyone was visibly shocked to hear that.

Before anything else could be said, Nana and Mea had finally walked up towards the group "Ooooh Master must really like Rito to borrow him" Mea said happily.

The quiet Haruna spoke up now "W-What do you mean by 'really like'?" She asked,

Mea paused for a second putting on a thinking pose "Master probably became interested with him after iv'e talked about him so much" She said "Their probably doing lickity-lick things wright now" She said with her eyes beaming at the thought.

"Hmm so Rito's not in danger? is he?" Lala asked in her usual innocent tone, not even thinking about what Mea said about doing lickity-lick activities.

Meanwhile Run, Yui and Momo were imagining doing lickity-lick things with Rito, without even noticing it Yui was having those 'shameless' thoughts.

"So if She's just borrowing him, when are we gonna get him back?" Mikan asked with obvious concern about her brothers where-a-bouts.

"Don't worry, Master will just keep him around till she gets bored, i'll ask her how long she plans to keep him" Mea responded.

This helped calm everyones mind, having heard that he would be safe. Momo on the other hand was extremely worried as her whole harem plan had been pulled to a halt, she was also worried about Nemesis' slave comment earlier.

The rest of the night proved to be uneventful as there was no awkward situations for Rito to accidentally put himself into, Yami wasn't talking as she was busy running Nemesis' words over and over in her head trying to figure out what they meant.

xXx

**(Unknown Location) **

Rito was currently to consciousness, as he lifted his head he found himself to be in what appeared to be an old abandoned laboratory, "Where am i?" He asked himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

He tried to move only to find that he had his arms and legs restrained, allowing barely any movement, as much as he tried he couldn't get out, he also noticed that he was currently in a giant empty test tube, thankfully he still had his clothes on.

Whistling could be heard from the other side of the room, standing across from the doorway was non-other than Master Nemesis, she appeared to be holding something behind her back.

"Why am i here?" Rito asked, wanting a proper answer.

"It's simple i wanted a pet, and me not knowing any other humans decided that you'd make the perfect pet" She said,

"Whu..What!? Why would i ever be your pet? Humans aren't meant to be pets!" Rito exclaimed.

"I'm well aware of that, all i have to do is break you down and reassemble you" Nemesis replied.

"B-B-Break me down?" Rito asked nervously.

"Indeed, however in your current state that might prove to be a bit difficult" She answered.

"My current state?" Rito asked.

"Yes, in your current state you are too strong willed, so it will be to difficult to brake you, so all i have to do is make you weaker" Nemesis replied, "And" She added "According to Mea's information there is an invention of Princess Lala's that can do such a thing"

"Wait, What invention? Iv'e never heard of Lala making an invention to make someone weak" Rito said.

"That's true, however i'll be weakening you by other means" She said slowly reveling something that looked along the lines of a colorful ray-gun, "Now tell me, do you know what this invention does?"

"T..That's Koro Koro Danjo Kun" Rito said nervously, before realizing that the effects weren't permanent. He was going to say something about this but before he could Nemesis spoke "I'm well aware that the effects aren't permanent as the blast itself doesn't contain enough genes to completely override the existing ones inside the body, but with this" She said pulling what looked like a giant syringe "This however, will neutralize the existing genes inside your body, allowing for the new ones to take over completely"

"Wait, y-you're going to turn me into a girl?... permanently?" Rito asked while sweating bullets.

"Yes, it will make everything much more easier, Mea also likes to play around with you more this way" And without any warning she shot Rito with a blast from Koro Koro Danjo Kun, also known as Gender Bender Blaster.

"Waah!" Rito squealed out as his body began changing to one of a girl.

Slowly Nemesis approached the immobile Rito with the giant syringe in hand, "P-Please don't" Rito whined out with tears streaming down his, _Wait, scratch that _HER cheeks, "Just as i suspected you will be much easier to brake this way" After saying this she injected the syringe into Yuuki Rito's bloodstream, effectively turning him into a girl forever.

The shock of this caused Rito to faint, as he was in a restless sleep the genes within his body were currently in an all out war, with what appeared to be the female genes triumphing over the male ones.

Watching from her position, which was now across on the other side of the room, Nemesis was grinning slightly at her genius plan 'This is going along perfectly' she thought, before leaving the laboratory herself.

xXxXxXx

That's the end of this story, if anybody feels like it they can change this Oneshot into a Multiple Chapter story, all you have to do is send me a PM, and i'll give you permission.

Peace Out!

-AT


End file.
